


It's All Coming Back To Me Now [Chapter One]

by fvckingavengers



Series: It's All Coming Back To Me Now [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Celine Dion. This story will go back and forth between the Reader and Bucky's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Coming Back To Me Now [Chapter One]

Your hands started to tremble at the sight of him. No matter how hard you fought them back, tears still framed the lower lids of your eyes and threatened to fall over the brim. It had been two years since you had seen him last. Two years of pure torture while you tried to live your life without him.

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” You asked, the hoarseness of your voice disguised the way it shook with each word. “Why the hell would you call me here? What the fuck made you think that I’d want to be here for whatever you’re doing to him?”

No one wanted to be the first to speak up. They didn’t want to step on your toes by saying the wrong thing. It startled your friends to see you in such a vulnerable state. They were used to seeing a very composed, strong willed warrior. Now, just being in the same vicinity as Bucky had your world’s foundation crumbling down from the inside.

Clint bit the bullet, pulling you off to the side and away from the window. “It was Steve’s idea to get you up here. Believe me, we tried to talk him out of it, but you know there’s no reasoning with Steve when he sets his mind.”

You bit into your bottom lip and nodded, refusing to meet Clint’s eyes as you wrapped your arms around yourself for a sense of security as you finally brought yourself to ask why you had been summoned. “What happened?”

“Mission gone awry. He was outnumbered and got attacked. As far as Bruce can tell, they either meddled into his brain again or he hit his head so hard that he’s suffering through amnesia. We’re hoping for the latter. Jogging his memory is a hell of a lot easier than going in and re-circuiting him.”

“Why was he alone? Fury said that he was never to go on a job without any back up.” You asked yourself more than Clint. He was hesitant to answer your question. “…What?”

Clint turned his head to the others, looking for any sign not to give a truthful reply. When he found none, he sighed. “Nick originally wanted you to accompany him.” He allowed you a moment to let that thought sink in—or was possibly waiting for you to go off—before resuming. “Bucky knew you would never go for it, so he told Fury not to waste his breath asking.”

Your hands tightened around your arms and you dug your teeth further into your bottom lip, seeming to lose the battle of keeping yourself together. Turning back to the two-way mirror that peeked into the laboratory, you gave him another once over. He looked like hell. Bags under his eyes. Bruises and cuts that were already in the process of healing, but were still prominent on his features. Hair disheveled. He sat slumped over, in nothing but his uniform pants. There were cuts and bruises scattered over his body, worse than the ones on his face. It pained you to think about him being alone in an ambush. Bucky was strong, that was no secret. But he still paid a price for his actions.

“What an idiot,” You forced a short laugh. “He could have just asked. He knew what he was up against.”

The front was more of your benefit than anyone else’s. You thought maybe talking him down would suppress the emotions bubbling inside of you.

“Would you have agreed to go with him?” Wanda curiously asked, keeping her voice soft.

You turned your head towards her direction, but kept your gaze down. “It’s my job.” You stated. “I’m a professional. I could put aside personal issues for the sake of a mission.”

Even though your tone remained gentle, Wanda recoiled, afraid that she had overstepped your boundaries. Focusing your attention back to the situation at hand, you sighed and asked out to anyone who would answer, “What am I supposed to do?”

“All you have to do is talk to him. You don’t have to get close to him if you don’t want to, and honestly, I would advise against it, anyhow.” Tony replied.

After a moment, you nodded and took a step towards the door leading to the lab. But before your hand made contact with the knob, Natasha stepped out in front of you. “Y/N, are you sure you can handle this?” She asked tentatively. “Seeing him after so long, all that you went through after he left…” Natasha sighed, knowing that there was really no way of arguing with you to change your mind. “I just wanna make sure you’re not gonna relapse.”

You gave your friend a soft smile, silently thanking her for having your best interest at heart. “I’ll be fine, Nat. I’ll get in, I’ll get out, I’ll go back to bed and I’ll be fine in the morning.”

She pulled you to her and embraced you tightly. Your arms wrapped around her in return, clinging onto her frame until you found the strength to let go and venture on into the other room.

\-----

Natasha walked back to the window and stood next to Clint, watching the scene play out before them intently. “I don’t like this.” She admitted through a whisper. “He’s the only person I’ve ever seen break her like a goddamn twig. It may not be intentional, but who’s to say he won’t break her again?”

Clint draped an arm across her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. “I ever tell you that you worry too much?” He chucked at the glare she gave him. “I know you helped pick her up piece by piece, but she’s stronger than you give her credit for.”

Leaning her head against his shoulder, she kept her eyes on you. “I sure as hell hope you’re right.”

\-----

The door clicking shut behind you caught the attention of Bruce and Steve. Bucky’s head still hung low, unfazed by the new presence in the room. Steve stepped in front of you, completely blocking your view of the strapped down soldier with his massive body.

“Thank you for coming, Y/N. I know this isn’t how you planned to spend your night, but we’re desperate and really appreciate you coming to help.” Steve smiled kindly.

“You don’t have to be so formal with me, Steve. I’m here, let’s get this over with.” A sudden rush of adrenaline pumped through your veins as you pushed Steve aside and took long strides towards Bucky. The sound of footsteps heading his way made him look up at you through his lashes. His harsh glare softened immediately at the sight of you. His mouth gaped and you tried hard to deny the fact that you witnessed a small, genuine smile form on his lips. His voice barely reached a whisper as he spoke,

“Y/N.”

\-----------

My eyes grew heavy as Steve and Bruce conversed about what to do with me. I let my head fall, somehow alleviating the pain in my neck and letting my hair fall in my eyes to block the unforgiving bright lights. They were talking low, and I could only make out a little of what they were saying to each other. They were arguing. Then Bruce finally complied to whatever demand Steve had given him. I didn’t have to look up to know that Steve was pacing, scratching at the stubble on his chin.

“Is she coming?” Steve asked.

Great. Another face I wouldn’t recognize. Another failed attempt at helping me recall my identity. My memory. I sighed, wanting to lift my hand to prop my chin on it, but remembering that my restraints forbade it.

“She said she’s on her way.” Bruce sighed. “Don’t you dare push her, do you hear me?” Bruce’s statement piqued my interest. I looked up at the two but kept my eyes covered. “It baffles me that you’d want her to be part of anything having to do with him. I’m civil with him,” I lowered my gaze when Bruce looked in my direction. “but if you cause that poor girl to lock herself up from the rest of us because of interacting with him again, I can promise you that you won’t like the result you get from it.”

Bruce wasn’t a small guy. But pretty average compared to Steve’s build. I couldn’t help but to wonder what he had up his sleeve that made Steve look almost intimidated, worried about what would happen if something where to go wrong. My next thought was, who the hell could they possibly be bringing in? And what had I done to her?

“I won’t. She doesn’t have to stay long. I just want to see if she’ll be able to kickstart something in him. If I can’t get him to remember—“ Steve paused, sounding dejected. “Then she’s our next best bet. If nothing happens, we’ll contact Doctor Cho and go on from there.”

Waiting for this mystery woman has my nerves shot. I hear the door open and close, but can’t bring myself to look up.

“You don’t have to be so formal with me, Steve. I’m here, let’s get this over with.”

That voice. My brows knitted at the familiarity of it and my left arm began to shake in it’s holster again. But this time there was no pain that accompanied it. Footsteps advanced towards me and I lifted my head, curiosity getting the best of me.

I physically felt the wind get knocked out of me. My lungs began to burn because my brain wouldn’t tell me to inhale. It was too clouded with emotion, blurred by the memories flashing by. Suddenly, I could remember everything about her. The way she smelled. The sound of her laugh. The touch of her fingertips on my skin. The way she tasted.

“Y/N.” Her name rolled off my tongue so fluently.

I noticed Steve and Bruce share a look out of my peripherals, but kept my focus on her. Her arms were folded and she kept a safe distance away from me. She was guarding herself. Something she never did with me.

“James.”

I winced at the formal sound of my name. She never used it in such a curt manner before. Only when she was being playful, or when we were intimate. I wanted to touch her. Again, I tested the sturdiness of my confinements by reaching out for her. They proved to be stronger than what I could withstand.

“Let me go!” I yelled across the room to the two men. Y/N took another step back, the action forcing me to calm down. “Let me go. Please.” I repeated, my tone much softer than it previously was.

“Buck,” Steve started, planting his feet in a stance beside Y/N. “We’ve still got some work to do. Just bare with us and we’ll all get out of here as soon as we can and you can get some rest, okay?” I clenched my jaw, not liking his reply, but I nodded. “So, you remember Y/N?” He asked timidly.

I couldn’t suppress the scoff that escaped the back of my throat. “Of course I remember her. She’s my girlfriend.” I watched as Y/N’s eyebrows furrowed and her eyes began to water. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth, but I could still see the frown behind it. “Y/N, baby, don’t cry. Come here.”

She shook her head and bit into her quivering bottom lip. “Don’t.” She spoke as a soft, but stern warning. “Don’t call me ‘baby’. Don’t call me ‘doll’, don’t call me any of those old pet names. And don’t look at me like you don’t know why.” Her voice became more broken as she fought to keep herself together.

“But I don’t,” I shut my eyes tight, willing any kind of memory of what she could be talking about, but nothing came.

“You lost that right when you said you didn’t want me to be your girlfriend anymore.” She swallowed thickly before continuing. “You lost that right when you broke my heart.”


End file.
